


Run Away

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Non Consensual, Rape, Run Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never meant for one mistake to lead into this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

When Dean was cornered in the hallway by the same bulky six guys who had been beating him up since they got to this stupid Georgia town, he didn’t really think much of it. He figured he would get pushed around a couple of times then they would get bored and leave him alone. They did push him around and they did get bored, but this time instead of stopping they hauled him off, kicking and screaming, to the nearest bathroom. “Let me go!” he cried when he was slammed against one of the many porcelain sinks, already feeling a bruise forming. The usually 'faggot' banter came before he was thrown to the ground and kicked repeatedly in the ribs and stomach. He tried to take it, to not let them know he was in pain because that would just provoke them. Dean finally put up a fight when they were pushing up his shirt, the leader of the group pinning his hips to the floor while the smaller guy grabbed his wrists. 

After they finally got his jeans and belt undone and tossed to the side, Dean was trying his hardest to kick at the guy that weasled his way between his legs, his own jeans undone and his member out. He had to of screamed out for everyone he knew at least a dozen times before the blunt tip of flesh was shoved into his too tight body, the leader grinning down at him. "How's that, faggot? You like cock so much, why don't you scream for us some more?" he asked with a sneer. It made Dean sick and all he wanted to do was pass out at this point.

There was blood. A lot of blood when all six of them were done and gone. He was left there pantless and crying, his entire body sore from the attack, from the r-- no. No, he wasn't a victim. He refused. He couldn't be a victim. His god damn brother could have taken those guys down and what did he do? He rolled over and took it. He couldn't tell anyone. He would just keep it to himself. He would get his pants on, which he did, and go home. 

On the way home, he got plenty of stares, plenty of snide remarks about the blood and bruises but no one offered any help. Not that he would have accepted anyways but he felt alone. He couldn't his dad or Sam or any of the people who he considered friends. And by the time he reached the apartment, it was dark and he was sure Sam was sleeping so he was quiet as he went to the bathroom, stripping himself of his clothing and climbing into the tub, soaking his body in the hot water. He wasn't sure why he felt like he should wake someone up, why he felt like he should tell someone but he knew he couldn't. He just finished his bath, getting out shakily and went into the bedroom, getting dressed in fresh boxers, jeans and a grey t-shirt before tugging on his leather jacket, taking John's wallet that had atleast two hundred dollars in it that he knew of and sneaking back out, leaving no note at all. 

Half way to the bus station, he was stopped by a cop who asked where he belonged and if he was okay. He lied of course. "Gonna be just fine, sir." he told the older man who just looked him twice over and told him he needed to get home before he gets himself into trouble. He gave off a weak smile and nodded before the police cruiser drove off and he was left to roll his eyes, going to the bus station just to have to wait the rest of the night for the six a.m. bus out of town. 

Once on the bus, he took up a seat in the back, huddled to himself and ignoring everyone else around him. He didn't pay any mind to the probing eyes, the people probably thinking he was nothing but a troublesome kid who needed more punishment at home. It made him grin a little when an elderly woman gave him a death stare like he was the worst disease she could ever catch. She had no idea, did she? No idea at all that there were worse people than him out there. That he had witnessed those worse people first hand. He just sighed and tilted his head back, waiting for the voice to tell him they were in Colorado, where he would have to switch busses. 

He fell asleep half way there and was woken up by a man shaking him lightly, telling him they were at the last stop. He woke with a start and bolted to his feet, looking around. "W-where are we?" he asked in a panicked tone, staring at the man before him. "We're in Colorada, kid." the older man said with a thick accent, which sent relief to Dean's chest as he let out a sigh. He smiled and nodded in thanks, moving past the man and getting off the bus. He stretched and yawned, looking around the unfamiliar bus station before heading to buy a new ticket to California.

He got himeself on the bus and settled into the back, stretching out on the bench seat after realizing no one was coming back to sit near him. Fine by him of course. It meant he got a nap in the amount of time he would be traveling from Colorado to California. No big deal to him. 

He was woken abruptly by the sound of honking and a bright light. It wasn't like he didn't expect his life to be shitty even in California but really, he expected it to be a little later on when he would be woken with a head ache. Then he realized what was going on. 

There was smoke...

The smell of gas...

Shit.

And then it happened. He was being tossed from one side of the bus to the other, everyone screaming and crying around him. He tried his best to steady himself but being in a sideways bus was always a doozie. He had to get out, get help. He finally got to his feet and looked around once the bus stopped rolling, his feet on a window and his hands on a seat to steady himself. He could feel blood dripping down his face and he could smell gas still. He knew this thing was going to blow any second now. 

"We have to get out!" he yelled, rushing to the front, jumping over a few people, and pushing as hard as he could on the doors before they popped open and he was able to go back to help a few people out, trying to work as quickly as possible. He got as many as fourteen people off the bus before the cops came, dragging him out as well. He didn't even have time to look back before he heard the explosion, the blow tossing him to the ground. He took a glance back before getting to his feet and taking off, panting hard. It's all he knew how to do. 

Run.


	2. Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never trust the quiet ones...

It had been three months since the accident, three months since Dean ran away from all his problems and now he was living with two drug addicts and a sketchy older man who wore a trench coat and spoke too loudly into his phone. He wasn't exactly happy but he wasn't exactly distraught about the entire thing either. He'd much rather be in this shitty little town where there were prostitutes at every corner and drug dealers in all the bars than in Georgia where those guys were at. Where he left his brother, his dad and everything he knew. He was fine here though. He'd been working with a guy named Stu at a garage on weekends and during the week, he would go to the community college to try to get his GED by taking free courses. 

Of course he didn't go by Dean Winchester anymore. It was Dean Smith now. His dad always taught him to keep the family name under wraps in case they were on the police radar and he sure as hell didn't need to get arrested while he was alone out here in California. 

At 'home' was a story in itself. He was always coming home to the smell of something burning or to the loud moans from the back room, so he never really had anyone over. Not that he knew many people anyways. It was pretty much just Stu that he spoke to on a daily basis. His room mates were awkward and rude, except for the one named Castiel... Castiel Novak. He didn't know much about the guy but he was really secretive. Always talking to himself or sitting there, staring at a wall. He was weird but when the others would yell at Dean for anything, he was there, telling them to back off. 

One Saturday specifically, Dean remembers coming home to Castiel in the kitchen cooking, no weird smells or moaning at all. It was odd. He liked it, but it wasn't normal and his hunter instincts kicked in automatically, becoming wary of every movement and sound.

"Cas, where's Ryan and Ethan?" he asked skeptically as he sat his backpack on the floor by the sofa. He moved into the kitchen and looked over Castiel's shoulder, finding eggs fying on the stove. "I have evicted them, Dean. That is the term, correct? Evict? They were making you uncomfortable and unhappy. I could tell." Castiel told him, his brow raising. Since when did Castiel care about his happiness... "Well, I didn't really like the weird smells or the awkward moaning but it wasn't like I complained, man. They pay more rent than I do anyways." he told Castiel as he moved away, sitting at the small, unstable kitchen table. 

Castiel removed the frying pan from the heat and turned the burner off before turning to face Dean, his broad shoulders stiff and his face emotionless just like any other day though he sounded different. "They do not matter to me, Dean. I am financially stable enough to pay for the apartment along with anything else you or I need while we are here." he told the young hunter. It made Dean nervous the way it seemed like Castiel was talking. Like they were dating or something. Not that Castiel wasn't attractive, but damn, this was the longest conversation they've had since he'd moved in. It made him wonder where all of this was coming from.

"Cas... what do you mean, they didn't matter to you? I mean, what makes me different?" he asked, clearing his throat as he stiffened when Castiel moved towards him with the frying pan. "I am simply saying that you are in school, Dean. They were bad to have in an environment with a student. I apologize for that." Castiel tells him as he dishes some eggs onto a plate Dean hadn't noticed was sitting in front of him. In fact, he wasn't even sure that plate was there five minutes ago. "Oh. Well, thanks I guess." 

Castiel gave one of the most strained and awkward smiles before turning to put the frying pan back down then turn back to Dean, who was now poking at the eggs with a fork. "Are the eggs to your liking?" he asked Dean, who just nodded once before taking a bite of them, hoping not to drop dead from poisoning. He wasn't used to home cooking but damn, these were good eggs. "I didn't know you could cook." he said in a hushed voice, taking another bite then another. This was so much better than eating fast food every damn day and probably cheaper too. 

"My brother taught me how once I supplied to him that I was living here with a student who needed the proper nurturing." Castiel told him as he kept shoving eggs into his mouth, nodding to him. "S'good, man." he told him, chewing and swallowing the last bit before letting out a hiccup. "So uh... where exactly did you send Ryan and Ethan anyways? I mean, they were kinda giant assholes. They wouldn't leave without a fight." he picked up a napkin and wiped away any stray food on his face as he spoke, Castiel giving a nod. "I was forced to relocate them in Nigeria." Castiel told him as if it were normal. "Nigeria... uh huh..." he nodded and stood up, clearing his throat. That wasn't weird at all. 

"Dean, please understand that what I do is for your own good. For your safety." Castiel tells him. It was odd how he moved forward even as Dean backed away. This was too damn weird for his taste even if the dude's eggs were awesome. "Why do you care?" he asked finally, looking around for a moment before eyeing the door, which he was no where near. "You are needed, Dean Winchester. You are the Michael Sword." Castel told him as his body grew stiff, his back hitting the wall. "Michael Sword? Who the hell is Michael and why do I need to be his sword?" he asked Castiel, who stood still after a moment. 

"Michael is the Prince of Heaven. The one who leads our army. I was sent to protect and ready you." Castiel told him as shadows of large wings appeared behind him, Dean's heart dropping and his stomach twisting.

This is NOT happening.


	3. Something has to give

Another six months down the road, Dean got his GED and a raise in pay from Stu. He was glad since he felt terrible for not paying Castiel enough every week. Not to mention now that he was out of school, he could find a week day job instead of just working on the weekends. Castiel insisted that it wasn't needed but Den was stubborn and told him he'd take the money on his own or he'd shove it up his ass while he slept. Little did Dean know, Castiel only ever pretended to sleep. 

Castiel was creepy most of the time and the times he wasn't was worse. He would try too hard to act normal. He would show up at Stu's garage and wave to Dean, holding up a paper bag with his lunch. He tried to talk to Castiel about it after getting gay jokes from some of the other guys but Castiel insisted that his brother, a guy named Gabriel, told him bringing him lunch at work would 'win him over'. Dean would just sigh and take the bag, offering a smile, a thanks and a pat on the shoulder. It was always enough to send Castiel home with a sincere smile.

The noiseless home was driving Dean a bit insane too. Every day he came home, it would be awkwardly silent and he would have to turn on a radio just to be able to sleep. He didn't like those nights. But then there were nights that Castiel would have people over, he would call them 'brother' or 'sister' no matter if it was a different person or not. They would almost alwyas talk about Castiel's progress with 'the boy' and if they were talking about him, he would love to correct him on that 'boy' shit. He let it go though. Until they came into his room one night...

"Dean Winchester, we must speak." a woman's voice came from the door way, causing him to turn over and look at the woman who had a suit on. It looked like she was an angry parent who just got home from work and noticed a huge mess in the hallway. Dean propped himself up onto his elbows and looked her over before smirking. "Sorry, sweet cheeks. Not my type. Close my door on your way out." he tells her as he plopped back down and turned over again. He snorted when he heard Castiel tell her to leave him alone followed by his door slamming shut.

The next night, Castiel came into his room and sat on his bed with a sigh. "Dean, it was been almost six months and we have not spoken of whether you will say yes to Michael or not. He needs his sword." the angel told him as he rolled onto his back with a sigh of his own. "Cas... I got my GED, a pay raise at work and I'm pretty sure Stu is setting me up with a guy to do detailing on antique cars during the week. Things are looking up for me and you... you want me to be this dude's weapon? I mean, what does that even mean, man?" he looked over to Castiel who was looking rather regretful.

"It means you are to be his vessel, Dean. He would use your body to fight his brother, Lucifer. You must say yes." Castiel told him, looking down at him as if he were searching for something in his eyes. Dean looked away and let out a yawn, shaking his head. "I'm supposed to just lay down for this angel guy..." he pondered, snorting after a moment. It was all too ridiculous for him to wrap his head around. "Just... let me sleep on it, okay?" he asked as he turned away from the angel.

Castiel let out a rather annoyed huff and gripped Dean's arm, turning him back to glare at him. "No Dean. You have 'slept on it' for six months, as I said previously. It is time for a choice. It is time for you to say yes." he tells Dean in an angered, gruff voice. He was not put on earth to fail his brother. He would not disappoint him.

"Then no. I wont give this asshole permission to use me as a weapon to fight his damn brother. Tell him to use his own face to fight him." he tries to tug his arm back only to find it impossible. "Let me go." he snarls at the angel, trying again before pushing at Castiel's hand with his own free hand. "I can not accept that answer, Dean." Castiel tells him blankly before Dean is suddenly in shackles on the bed, trapped. "You will say yes or you will die." he tells him, getting to his feet to leave, Dean cursing and crying out to be released behind him. 

This was neither of their finest moments. Both being stubborn and not giving in. They both knew something had to give.


	4. Dreams

A week after Dean was chained to the bed and told he wasn't going to live if he kept his mind set on telling Michael no, he broke. He told Castiel that he would do it only something changed in Castiel. Something was different and Dean didn't understand. Castiel came to him at night in a dream and told him to keep saying no, to not give in. Dean didn't understand but he knew Castiel well enough to know that he would put him in danger. 

Dean kept on saying no and eventually, Michael came to him wearing his father's face, told him his family would die if he kept up his stubborn act and yet Dean still said no. He told Michael to suck a dick and occasionally to go pick someone else to 'get inside of'. Of course Michael didn't find the humor in it and simply slapped Dean across the face before disappearing, leaving Dean to his thoughts. 

Then there was the night Castiel saved him. 

He was dreaming as he would any other night. All strippers and loud music until Castiel showed up and looked rather confused. "This is what you dream of, Dean?" he asked, the ground becoming shaky after Dean blushed and smirked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Shit." Dean grouched, knowing who it was. Michael appeared before both of them, a frown gracing his expression at Castiel being there. "You are not to be in my vessel's dreams, brother." Michael snarls at him as he steps forward.

Castiel stood his ground, not even flinching. He would not allow harm to come to Dean. Not now after all the young hunter has been through. "Michael, he is only seventeen. Please give him time to grow. To relocate his family at the very least before you do this to him." he begs, moving closer to Michael as if it would stop him. Though Michael seemed to take a moment to think it over, he still looked to Dean. "If I gave you your family back, gave you time with them, would you say yes to me at later time?" he asked Dean finally. Dean stood there, staring at him for a minute before nodding. 

Of course Dean lied, he was going to do whatever he had to do in order to get himself away from that bastard, to stay out of this angel shit. He'd get his family back and warn them. Fight along side of them and they would take these angels down.

Michael nodded back and disappeared before Castiel turned to him and sighed. "I am sorry, Dean. I will see you again. One day." he tells him before disappearing as well, leaving Dean in a dark dream that was more of a nightmare. He could only wonder what would come next.

When he woke up, Sam was over him with a huge grin. "You're back!" his dorky brother sang, crushing him in a hug, their father behind Sam with a soft smile. "Welcome home, Dean-o." he told him in a sincere voice. 

Training started now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> This is the last installment of this series. Thank you to those who gave me kudos and those who read and kept up with it.


End file.
